


Valentine's Day

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 301 roses, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Tony has a very special present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

He woke up alone in their bed. Tony was already gone. Pity. He yawned and stretched... and felt something on the pillow beside him. When he turned his head he saw a purple rose. Clint smiled. Yes, it's Valentine's day. He sat up, took the rose and laid it on the nightstand. He wanted to shower and then put it in a vase. Buck naked he walked to the bathroom and found another rose in front of the door. His smile got broader and he took the rose and put it on the armchair nearby. 

He entered the bathroom and found a rose at the mirror. And another one in the shower. He still smiled, collected all of them and put them to the first one onto the nightstand. He went back to the bathroom and showered. Back in the bedroom he opened his closet to get some clothes and found another rose. There were roses all over the penthouse. On his way to the kitchen he found another two, in the kitchen were three of them, in the breakfast nook two, in the living room seven. On his way to the range he found six more, at the range were three, in his quiver two. 

He had this week off, so he stayed at the penthouse and wherever he went, he found roses. Even if he's been there before. Back in the bedroom were more roses, in the kitchen he found some and in the living room. But no Tony. He wasn't in his lab, he wasn't in the penthouse, he wasn't in his office. He tried to call him but only got the voice mail. 

“Jarvis, do you know where Tony is?” He finally asked the AI.

“I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't detect him.” The AI answered. 

By afternoon he had still no Tony, but three hundred purple roses. Exactly three hundred. He counted them. 

“Sir, Mr. Hogan expects you in the garage.” Jarvis addressed him later that afternoon.

“Why?” He asked.

“I don't know. I'm just the messenger.” 

Three minutes later he was in the garage.

“Hey, Happy. Do you know, where Tony is?” He asked.

“Of course. I'm here to bring you to him.” Happy grinned. They drove to Clint's favorite restaurant and when he entered, it was empty. Only one table was set and there sat Tony. He grinned at him.

“You worried me.” Clint said and leaned in to kiss the older man.

“You got the roses?” Tony asked still smiling.

“Yes. Three hundred of them.” 

“I have one last rose for you.” Tony said and handed him another rose, but this time it was a red one. 

“Three hundred and one roses. One for every day we are together now.”

“Tony...” Clint started. 

“I love you, Clint. More than I ever thought I'd be able to love someone. Every day with you is a happy one. And these three hundred and one days we shared till now let me realize I want to share all my days with you. Only with you. My life has never and could never be the same after I met you. I can't picture the rest of my life without you by my side.” Clint had a lump in his throat when Tony finally rose and circled the table. He stood in front of him, than sank to one knee.

“Clinton Francis Barton, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” And he opened a small box and revealed a beautiful ring to Clint. It was made of white gold and platinum with brilliants embedded, unostentatious but elegant. 

“Tony! Yes, of course! Yes, yes, yes!” Clint burst out and hugged Tony and kissed him. And they lost their balance and tripped over. Laughing they laid on the floor in the restaurant and Clint grabbed Tony's face and kissed him again.

“I intended to show you my valentine's day present tonight, but now...” He started, then he opened his shirt and removed the band aid on his chest over his heart. Tony had demanded to know, what that is yesterday but he said it'd be a surprise. When it was gone, Tony saw a tattoo. It was a beautiful designed infinity symbol with his name weaved in. 

“I love you, Tony. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
